ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Tara Savelo
Tara Elizabeth Savelo (born January 9, 1984) is a make up artist from L.A. working for Lady Gaga as her personal makeup artist since 2009. She studied at Make Up Designory in New York. Savelo met Gaga on the set of "Bad Romance" Music Video in October of 2009 while she was assisting make up artist, Billy B. In November of 2009, Tara became Gaga's personal make up artist and a member of the Haus of Gaga. Billy B created the look for the tour which was then recreated each night by Savelo. She then worked on nearly every live performances and concert tours. Tara also did the makeup that can be seen in the booklet of ARTPOP and also on the cover of Cheek to Cheek. Her work in film encompasses Machete Kills and Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (2014). Work with Lady Gaga 2009 :Main articles: November, December 10-17-09 Lauren Dukoff 010.jpg|1 "Bad Romance" (October 16-17) MB-Intro-Dancers.jpg|2 Monster Ball: Theater (2009-2010) 12-2-09 Carolyn Cole 003.jpg|Carolyn Cole (December 2) Jingle Bell Ball.jpg|Jingle Bell Ball (December 5) 12-6-09 Nick Knight 001.jpg|Nick Knight (Dec 6) 12-7-09 XFACTOR.jpg|The X Factor (Dec 6) Royal Variety Performance.jpg|Royal Variety Performance (December 7) #As assistant of Billy B. #Billy B designed the makeup look of the Monster Ball. On tour, Savelo recreated Billy's design. 2010 :Main articles: January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December 1-7-10_Maurizio_Galimberti_001.jpg|Maurizio Galimberti (Jan 7) PerformingOnOprah 2.jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (Jan 15) TMB-004.jpg|1 Monster Ball: Arena (2010-2011) 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 005.jpg|2 "Telephone" (Jan 27-28) Music Station.JPG|Music Station (Apr 16) 4-20-10 Matthew Williams 001.jpg|Matthew Williams (Apr 20) GagaKoh Prep 03.JPG|Gagakoh (April 20) MET.jpg|Costume Institute Gala (May 3) 5-13-10 Kevin Mazur 010.jpg|Kevin Mazur (May 13) Night Makers8.jpg|The Rainforest Fund (May 13) 5-24-10 Wolfgang_Tillmans 002.jpg|Wolfgang Tillmans (May 24) 6-6-10 Larry King Live 002.jpg|Larry King Live (Jun 6) 6-30-10 John Reuter 001.jpg|MIT for Polaroid (Jun 30) The Today Show 2.jpg|The Today Show (Jul 9) #Billy B designed the makeup look of the Monster Ball. On tour, Savelo recreated Billy's design. #As assistant of Billy B. 2011 :Main articles: January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December Born This Way Music Video 003.png|1 "Born This Way" (January 20-24) Lady-Gaga-HBO-Special.png|MBT at MSG 11-02-24_The_Gayle_King_Show.jpg|The Gayle King Show (Feb 24) CountryRoadGaga.jpg|Peter Robinson (Mar 24) Tara_SaveloWithLadyGaga.png|(Apr 7) Gagavision-41.jpg|Gagavision No. 41 (April) Gagavision42.jpg|Gagavision No. 42 Gagavision-43.jpg|Gagavision No. 43 Garethpugh1.jpg|Gagavision No. 44 5-9-11 Christopher Anderson 003.jpg|Christopher Anderson (May 9) Lady-gaga-judas-live-ellen-show.jpg|The Ellen DeGeneres Show (Apr 28) RobinHoodGala-02-May09-2011.jpg|Robin Hood Gala (May 9) 5-11-11 Performing Judas at Le Grand Journal in Cannes 003.jpg|Le Grand Journal (May 11) 5-13-11 Graham Norton 2.jpg|The Graham Norton Show (May 13) 1 Born This Way1.jpg|BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend (May 15) Article-0-0C32894400000578-506 634x467.jpg|Saturday Night Live (May 21) 5-27-11 GMA 009.jpg|Good Morning America (May 27, 2011) Gagagerman1.jpg|Germany's Next Topmodel (Jun 9) 6-8-11 Volker Hinz 002.jpg|Volker Hinz (Jun 9) 5-10-11 Slam Photography 002.jpg|Slam Photography (Jun 10) Jun19-MMVA-04.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19) Jun25-MusicAid02.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards Japan (Jun 25) 6-30-11 Music Lovers 2.png|Music Lovers (Jun 30) 7-7-11 Performance at SingTel Amped Showcase at Marina Bay Sands in Singapore 006.jpg|SingTel Amped Showcase (Jul 7) 7-10-11 Craig Greenhill 001.jpg|Craig Greenhill (July 10) 7-10-11 Danielle Smith 001.jpg|Danielle Smith (July 10) 7-13-11 Monster Hall 2.jpg|Sydney Monster Hall (Jul 13) 7-28-11 Jimmy Kimmel.jpg|Jimmy Kimmel Live! (Jul 28) #As assistant of Billy B. 2012 :Main articles: January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December 1-29-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|Terry Richardson (Jan 29) Lady Gaga Fame Promo Poster 002.jpg|Steven Klein (Feb 19-20) 2-11-12 Steven Klein 010.jpg|"Fame" (Feb 19-20) 2-29-12 Charles Krupa 010.jpg|Charles Krupa (February 29) 5-12-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|Terry Richardson (May 12) 7-27-12 On a plane 005.jpg|(Jul 27) 8-27-12 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|Terry Richardson (Aug 27) The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 007.png|Born This Way Ball (2012-2013) 2013 Do What U Want - Music video 012.jpg|"Do What U Want" Music video (2013) 0-0-13 Ruth Hogben 013.jpg|Ruth Hogben 8-25-13 Terry Richardson 001.jpg| (Aug 25) 8-25-13 VMA Performance 014.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Aug 25) 11-29-13 Instagram 001.jpg|(Nov 29) 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 014.jpg|Terry Richardson (December 13) 2014 Wrf.jpg|artRAVE: The ARTPOP Bal) 8-13-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(August 13) Sin City, A Dame to Fill For - Lady Gaga is Bertha.jpeg|Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (2014) 6-17-14 Steven Klein 001.jpg|Steven Klein (Jun 17) Gagavision 46 024.jpg|Gagavision No. 46 (Oct 3) Other Table BOSTON.jpg|(2010) March 26, 2010 001.png|(Mar 26, 2010) 5-8-10 At Stureplan Nightclub in Stockholm 001.jpg|(May 8-9, 2010) 047.jpg|(May 14, 2011) 6-20-11 Arriving at Pearson International Airport in Toronto 001.jpg|(Jun 20, 2011) 9-19-11 At MetLife Stadium 002.jpg|(Sep 19, 2011) 5-11-12 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|(May 11, 2012) 5-13-12 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|(May 13, 2012) 5-14-11 Out in Harujuku 002.jpg|(May 14, 2012) 6-13-12 02.jpg|(Jun 13, 2012) 6-18-12 At Manta Restaurant in Syndey 001.jpg|(Jun 18, 2012) 6-25-12 On a boat in Sydney 005.jpg|(Jun 25, 2012) 7-5-12 Out in Melbourne 001.jpeg|(Jul 5, 2012) 7-6-12 At Burswood Casino 001.jpg|(Jul 6, 2012) 7-0-12 Little Monster 007.jpg|(Jul, 2012) 7-11-12 Chateau Marmont 001.jpg|(Jul 11, 2012) 7-15-12 Pitchfork Festival 004.jpg|(Jul 15, 2012) 7-16-12 Buying at Whole Foods in Chicago 002.jpg|(Jul 16, 2012) 7-26-12 MONSTERVISION NO 1 001.JPG|(Jul 26, 2012) 7-27-12 Instagram 003.jpg|(Jul 27, 2012) 8-3-12 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(Aug 3, 2012) A0Bs2phCIAA46qg.jpg|(Aug 11, 2012) 8-13-12 Hotel 001.jpg|(Aug 13, 2012) 8-25-12 Leaving Hotel in Tallinn 001.jpg|(Aug 25, 2012) 8-27-12 Terry Richardson 025.jpg 8-29-12 Terry Richardson 018.jpg|(Aug 29, 2012) Backstage At The Born This Way Ball In Parken Stadium, Copernhagen 005.jpg|(Sep 2, 2012) 9-2-12 Instagram 007.jpg 9-3-12 Out in Copenhagen 001.jpg|(Sep 3, 2012) 9-10-12 Arriving at Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Sep 10, 2012) 9-13-12 Instagram 006.jpg|(Sep 13, 2012) 9-13-12 Instagram 003.jpg 9-16-12 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Sep 16, 2012) 9-18-12 Leaving Hotel in Amsterdam 002.jpg|(Sep 18, 2012) 10-3-12 Arriving at Hotel in Nice 002.jpg|(Oct 3, 2012) 10-5-12 Restaurant Les Pirates.jpg|(Oct 5, 2012) 10-7-12 Arriving at FAME launch in Harrods 007.jpg|(Oct 7, 2012) 10-9-12 Backstage at LennonOno Grant For Peace Awards. Reykjavik 012.jpg|(Oct 9, 2012) 10-9-12 Backstage at LennonOno Grant For Peace Awards. Reykjavik 007.jpg 10-24-12 Instagram 001.jpg|(Oct 24, 2012) 10-26-12 Backstage at The Born This Way Ball at Foro Sol, Mexico 001.jpg|(Oct 26, 2012) 31-10-12 Backstage Meet and greet 009.jpg|(Oct 31, 2012) 10-31-12 Levels Club 001.jpg 10-31-12 Levels Club 018.jpg 11-9-12 Instagram 001.jpg|(Oct 9, 2012) 11-9-12 Leaving Parque dos Atletas 1.jpg 11-2-12 On beach in Puerto Rico 001.jpg|(Nov 2, 2012) 11-7-12 Hotel in Rio de Janerio 004.jpg|(Nov 7, 2012) 11-11-12 Arriving at Hotel 001.png|(Nov 11, 2012) 11-14-12 At Faena Hotel in Argentina 002.jpg|(Nov 14, 2012) 1-14-13 Visiting Born Brave Bus 005.png|(Jan 14, 2013) 1-19-13 Out in Los Angeles 002.jpg|(Jan 19, 2013) 1-21-13 Terry Richardson 018.jpg|(Jan 21, 2013) 3-10-13 At Natali's Birthday Party 004.jpg|(Mar 10, 2013) 3-00-13 Gaga and Tara Savelo 001.jpg|(Mar, 2013) 4-2-13 Bikram Yoga 004.jpg|(Apr 2, 2013) 4-3-13 Leaving Hotel in NYC.jpg 7-21-13 Pitchfork Festival in Chicago 001.jpg|(Jul 21, 2013) 8-12-13 Leaving KIIS FM 102.7 001.jpg|(Aug 12, 2013) 8-13-13 Arriving at The Voice studio 001.jpg|(Aug 13, 2013) 8-25-13 MTV VMA's After Party 001.jpg 9-3-13 Arriving in Chicago 001.png|(Sep 3, 2013) 9-13-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 002.jpg|(Sep 13, 2013) 10-10-13 At Record Plant 003.jpg|(Oct 10, 2013) 11-9-13 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|(Nov 8, 2013) 11-10-13 Terry Richardson 004.jpg|(Nov 10, 2013) 11-10-13 Terry Richardson 019.jpg 11-10-13 Terry Richardson 020.jpg 11-12-13 Leaving Howard Stern Studio 003.jpg|(Nov 12, 2013) 11-24-13 AMA Afterparty 002.jpg|(Nov 24, 2013) 11-25-13 LAX Airport 001.jpg|(Nov 25, 2013) 12-2-13 Instagram 001.jpg|(Dec 2, 2013) 12-18-13 Arriving in Chicago 003.jpg|(Dec 18, 2013) 1-24-14 Pre Grammy Gala 004.jpg|(Jan 24, 2014) 3-10-14 At a Gay Club in Austin 001.jpg|(Mar 10, 2014) 3-11-14 At SXSW Festival in Austin 002.jpg|(Mar 11, 2014) 3-12-14 At SXSW Festival in Austin 003.jpg|(Mar 12, 2014) 3-13-14 At SXSW Festival in Austin 004.jpg|(Mar 13, 2014) 3-14-14 At ITunes Festival in Austin Backstage 002.jpeg|(Mar 14, 2014) 3-31-14 Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 31, 2014) 3-31-14 Terry Richardson 012.jpg 4-2-14 Terry Richardson 003.jpg|(Apr 2, 2014) 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 009.jpg|(Apr 7, 2014) 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 003.jpg 3-22-14 Out and about in Winnipeg 004.jpg|(May 22, 2014) 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg|(Jul 1, 2014) 7-7-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 002.jpg|(Jul 7, 2014) 8-11-14 At Chicago Airport 001.jpg|(Aug 11, 2014) 8-14-14 At ELE TOKYO Club in Tokyo 002.jpg|(Aug 14, 2014) 8-21-14 Leaving Nobu Restaurant In Perth 001.jpg|(Aug 21, 2014) 9-27-14 Instagram 008.jpg|(Sep 27, 2014) 10-6-14 At Drug Mart Köln in Cologne 001.jpg|(Oct 6, 2014) Reference *Agency/Booking: Bridgeartists Links *Twitter *Instagram *Little Monsters Category:Make-Up Artists Category:Haus Members